


Friends?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Rachel made a decision to stop with the back and forth
Series: Glee Drabbles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Friends?

** Rachel and Quinn **

“So Finn asked me out,” Rachel said, as she joined Quinn in the girls’ bathroom.

“Already? That didn’t take long,” Quinn said bitterly.

“I said no,” Rachel said softly. The blond looked up, her red-rimmed eyes meeting Rachel’s brown ones.

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of all the back and forth,” Rachel said. “I’m getting whip lash from it, and I feel like you and I could actually be friends, if Finn isn’t in the picture.”

“I never hated you Rachel,” Quinn said quietly. “No matter how it may have seemed.”

“I get it,” Rachel said. “Now, as cliché as it may sound, would you sing a duet with me in glee?” Quinn nodded, smiling once again.


End file.
